


Страж брату своему

by legacyofbast



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: Джереми с братом возвращаются домой. Никто из них возвращаться не хочет.
Relationships: Scout & Scout's Brother (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 2





	Страж брату своему

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание насилия над несовершеннолетним  
> скауту — 16, джеку — 28.

И недели не проходят, как Джереми снова ловят. Клеил петарду к креслу учительницы, один из зачинщиков. Он стоит в кабинете директора весь понурый, красный, мокрый от пота, с порванным рукавом. Дрался. Директор говорит об исключении, и что это его последнее предупреждение. На его строгом лице, изрытом морщинами, только раздражение и холодная отстранённость. Глаза, сокрытые линзами квадратных очков, сужены. Язык тела говорит, что ему неприятен парень. Это не играет Джереми на руку.

В школу вызывают брата. Джереми даже интересно — кто придёт. Джим или Джон, наверное, Джек на работе. Они совершеннолетние. Все. Джереми единственный, кто _не взрослый._

Джереми сидит несколько часов в кабинете на кресле с подушками из мягкого вельвета. _Думает над поведением._ В кабинете душно и жарко. Директора и его секретаря это не беспокоит. У Джереми горит лицо и сердцу тяжко.

Тихий стук в дверь и дверь открывается — входящий не особо заботится об ответе. Директор вскидывает взгляд от бумаг, сверкая очками, автоматически приглашая внутрь.

Потёртые серые брюки, старое коричневое пальто, несколько раз подшитое, висящие на худосочной неширокой фигуре. Тощие грубые руки, усталый взгляд серо-зелёных глаз. Джек здоровается едва слышно — не смущённый, а смертельно уставший. Летел с работы. Жизнь сказывается на нём — руки натружены, но он худее прежнего, одежда висит на нём, как мешок. У Джереми расширяются глаза, в горле встаёт ком, а в животе разливается неприятный холод. Лицо у брата почти серое. Не потерявшее теплоты в худых длинных чертах, но измождённое.

Он проходит мимо, развевая полами длинного пальто, и идёт к директорскому столу. Джереми не сводит с него испуганного взгляда, но Джек не смотрит в ответ. Он говорит о чём-то с мистером Купером. Он кивает, хмурится. У Джереми дрожит кадык, а глаза на мокром месте. Он даже не знает, отчего сейчас пускает сопли. Тёплая и болезненная волна облегчения накрывает его, когда брат рядом — высокий, тёплый, будто сияющий в этом освещении. Ему будто промывали рану куском ткани, смоченном в горячей воде. Сначала больно, но потом легче.

— Хорошо, спасибо, мистер Купер. Идём, Джер. — Это единственное, что ловит Джереми из их разговора.

Тёплая кисть увлекает за собой, мягко касаясь плеча, несмотря на сложившиеся обстоятельства.

— Последнее предупреждение, мистер Фитцджеральд! — зычно голосит директор им в спину, в такт словам помахивая ручкой.

Джек не отвечает. Джереми идёт за ним хвостом, понуро смотря на худые плечи брата.

Они выходят из здания школы, на тёмную улицу. В тишине идут к проезжей части, ждут автобус, садятся. Двери с шипением закрываются. Джереми теребит рукав куртки слишком тонкой для суровой погоды поздней осени. Он смотрит на брата. Брат, откинувшись на спинку, смотрит в темноту окна. Мимо проезжают машины, грузовики, автобусы, сияя жёлтыми фарами.

Джереми ждёт взбучка, он знает. Теперь наверняка. Он и раньше её получал, но на этой неделе он отделался _«Разговором»_ со старшим братом и матерью, обещая, что не будет шкодничать до конца учебного года.

Он и собирался так. Просто… оно само так.

— Джек, — окликает его Джереми голосом слишком тонким и сиплым, что даже сам кривится, — ты снова курить начал?

Он не осуждает. Просто он уловил тонкий запах сигарет, идущий от одежды брата. И это единственное, что ему приходит в голову, чтобы завязать разговор.

Джек вздрагивает, слегка напуганный, и поворачивается к младшему. Его рыжевато-русые растрёпанные волосы в тусклом освещении автобуса сияют, словно нимб. Джереми неосознанно смотрит в его глаза, даже не мигая, замечая карюю отметину около зрачка на левом глазу. У брата сейчас глаза почти серые.

Он смотрит минуту, а потом снова отворачивается. Он не зол. Он не злится, Джереми понимает это по его движениям, по расслабленному лицу. У него подрагивают брови. Он расстроен. Он почти потерян.

— Джек, он уже говорил так, — тихо продолжает Джереми, вперяя в него свои ясные и огромные голубые глаза, — меня не исключат. Устроят головомойку по второму разу, а потом им будет всё равно.

Он пытается улыбнуться ему тепло и заверяюще. Он не в том положении, чтобы сейчас так поступать и говорить, но он всё равно поступает и говорит. Джереми даже не задаётся вопросом, разочарован ли в нём Джек. Он знает, что да. И всё равно пытается его приободрить, потому что никакая головомойка не сравнится с печалью брата.

Джек кидает на него взгляд, отчего его глаза поблёскивают, а потом быстро отводит, бездумно скользя по спинкам сидений спереди. Он жуёт тонкую обветренную губу, потом снова смотрит на Джереми, и кладёт свою кисть на его, потирая костяшки в заверяющем жесте. Он не улыбается, но в глазах плещется всепоглощающая привязанность и всепрощение. Джереми бодается лбом ему в плечо, хмыкая в улыбке, и Джек тянет его к себе, обнимая плечи и накрывая ладонью взлохмаченную макушку паренька. Если бы автобус не потряхивало, Джереми бы подумал, что Джек его качает. И подумал, что брат слишком рвано дышит, постоянно сглатывая. Но это был шум дороги, ничего такого не было. Прикосновение потёртой грубой ткани плаща к щеке успокаивало, а тепло брата убаюкивало.

Когда они выходят на своей остановке, Джек берёт Джереми за руку. Джереми уже не ребёнок, и при других обстоятельствах выкрутился бы, что-нибудь сморозив, но сейчас он вкладывает свою руку в руку брата, сухую и тёплую, несмотря на жёсткий ледяной ветер. Джек мягко сжимает ему кисть и ведёт за собой. Джереми идёт, не сопротивляясь. От того, что Джек говорит следующим, у Джереми скручивает желудок в узел, а руки леденеют.

— Том дома.

У Джереми деревенеют ноги, он прекращает идти. Джек останавливается, не отпуская его руки, оборачивается к нему, продолжая всё также мягко и глухо.

— Вернулся с дежурства. Он знает. Ма тоже.

— Боже, — глотает Джереми, еле слышно шепча, понимая, что начинает трястись. Ледяной ветер обжигает глаза. Они слезятся.

— Я поговорю с ним, — приближается Джек, заглядывая ему в мокрые глаза, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее и теплее, — я поговорю. Я с тобой, — он успокаивающе сжимает ему руку.

У Джереми заходится сердце. Ему зададут взбучку, он знает. Но он думал, что это будет ма или Джек. Джек всегда фигурировал в такого рода ситуациях. Но только не Том. Не отчим. Бывший военный, настоящий коп. Честный, справедливый, прямой, как палка. Распознающий ложь с первых слов, взрывающийся, если что-то идёт не так. С Энн-Мари он всегда обходителен, но приёмным сыновьям спуску не давал.

Особенно младшему. Слишком. _Всегда во вред._

У Джереми вырывается всхлип. Настолько по-детски жалобный, что у Джека начинает кровоточить сердце. Он шагает к брату и жмёт его к себе, утыкаясь носом в светлую макушку, качает. Джереми трясёт мелкой дрожью.

Джек не знает, сколько они так стоят, но вскоре они снова продолжают свой путь.

Джек открывает дверь с тихим щелчком и звоном ключей, не включая свет в прихожей. Джереми семенит за ним, потупив взгляд.

— Ты, наверное, есть хочешь, а, маленький? — обращается к нему Джек тёплым и повеселевшим тоном, на дне которого плещется тихая паника. Джереми знает, что это паника, потому что его голос дрогнул в конце предложения. Джек разматывает шарф и вешает его поверх пальто. Джереми не двигается, смотря на брата, даже не моргая.

Джек смотрит в ответ, улыбается. Пытается. Он специально позвал его _маленьким_ , Джереми всегда бесится, начиная заводиться, _что он не маленький_ , но сейчас его брат молчит. Джек так психует, что у него подрагивают ноги. Он перебирает варианты в голове. Звонить матери уже поздно, поэтому он выстраивает сценарий, что говорить Тому, молясь, чтобы он послушал.

В квартире совсем тихо. Свет зажжён только на кухне. Джек прослеживает взгляд брата и понимает, что он смотрит только туда. Он оборачивается, замечая тень в дверном проёме. У Джереми перехватывает дыхание, и он цепляется за руку брата. Джек отвечает, сжимая его кисть до побеления суставов. Свет включается с тихим щелчком, и рослый мужчина с сединой в щетине на сильном лице и сине-зелёной клетчатой рубашкой на крепких широких плечах подходит к ним, медленно шагая.

— Здравствуй, Джек, — говорит он, щуря тёмно-карие глаза, расправляя плечи и приподнимая подбородок, едва дёргая углом рта в улыбке. — Долго вышло? Прости, сынок, я не смог. Я сам вернулся минут сорок назад.

Джек молчит, смотря ровным взглядом на него.

— Давай, — он кивает в сторону кухни. — Я приготовил суп, поешь, ты еле на ногах держишься. Давай, Джеки. — Он тянет к нему жёсткую большую руку и осторожно трогает плечо, потирая крупным пальцем ему свитер.

Джек вздрагивает, моргает. Джереми передаётся его настроение — его тоже трясёт.

— Сынок, отдохни немного, всё в порядке, — говорит он низко и хрипло, покачивая Джека. — Дальше я сам.

Джек не двигается с места.

— У нас будет разговор, молодой человек, — его тон резко холодеет и грубеет; Том обращается к Джереми, вскидывая брови и наставляя на него палец.

— Сэр, мне нужно поговорить с вами, — хрипло вставляет Джек, расправляя худые плечи, опущенные от тяжести ответственности.

— Чуть позже, Джек, отдохни, попей воды, — мягко отвечает Том, — всё в порядке.

— Сэр. Пожалуйста.

Том замирает, смеривая его взглядом, а потом цокает и сжимает челюсти.

— Ты идёшь в свою комнату, — обращается он к Джереми, — а мы поговорим с твоим братом. Всё ясно?

Джереми моргает.

— Я не слышу.

— Да.

Он не может сказать ему «сэр». Он не знает, что он испытывает к нему больше — страх или ненависть. Джереми идёт в комнату, как на плаху, и садится на кровать, не закрывая за собой дверь, слыша и слушая их разговор на кухне.

— Том, я знаю, что он виноват, я не оправдываю его, но дайте мне поговорить с ним. Мы всё проясним. Всё наладится. У него бывают заскоки, у нас всех, но он больше так не станет. Он послушается.

— Ты уже говорил с ним, Джек.

— Я знаю, — пауза, — у него это бывает. Он совершил глупость, он поплатится. Я всё улажу.

— Он чуть не подорвал женщину, наврал тебе, что будет хорошо себя вести, наврал матери. А прогулы, а оценки?

Молчание.

— Я займусь этим.

— Сынок, ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь?

Молчание. Сердце у Джереми стало биться о рёбра.

— Ты заступаешься за него, я понимаю, почему. Но ты делаешь это во вред. Ему во вред. Ты спускаешь ему всё с рук, пацан пользуется твоей любовью и даже не стесняется этого. Ты говорил с ним в воскресенье, а сейчас сегодня какой день?

— Четверг, сэр.

— Четыре дня. Четыре дня продлился эффект твоего воспитания. Ты сейчас здесь, рвёшь себя на британский флаг ради него, отговариваешь меня, а он? Сидит в комнате, спрятался.

Предательские слёзы обжигают глаза Джереми.

— Он выполнил ваш приказ.

— Да что ты, — хриплый смех. — Только из страха. Не из уважения, не из раскаяния.

— Да, он боится, но…

— Ты разбаловал его, и теперь смотри, во что всё вылилось.

— Я знаю, что виноват, но Джер…

— Джек, Джеки, Джеки… — голос Тома падает до едва слышимого бормотания. Джереми ковыряет ранку у себя на большом пальце. — Сынок, не надо так с собой. И в этом нет ничего плохого. Но пацан перешёл черту, он совсем без тормозов, и простыми разговорами ему мозги не вправить.

— Том, не надо, — выдыхает Джек, — он ещё ребёнок.

— Ему _шестнадцать_ , Джек, — медленно цедит Том. — Если мозги не поставить на место, будет поздно. На нём нет никакой ответственности, он ведёт себя так, как заблагорассудится.

Молчание.

— Пожалуйста, не бей его, — не просьба, но мольба.

— Джек, сынок, я не делаю это для собственного удовольствия, я не буду издеваться и истязать его. Я накажу его, и мы больше к этому не вернёмся. Не качай головой. Быстро и жёстко. Он должен стать мужчиной и столкнуться с последствиями своих поступков. Понести ответственность. Наказание. Извлечь урок. Для целования в лобик у него есть мать. И ты. С остальным я разберусь сам.

Молчание.

— Я всё понимаю. Я знаю. Знаю, — тон мужчины неожиданно смягчается. — Я сделаю всё быстро. Сиди здесь и попей чай. Всё скоро закончится.

Звук тяжёлых шагов, направляющихся к двери дальней комнаты — комнаты Джека и Джереми. С тех пор, как уехали Джоуи и Коби, они стали жить вдвоём в одной комнате. Роскошь, право.

Джереми поднимает глаза от покарябанных рук, наспех вытирая мокрые щёки, подскакивая, бледный, напуганный, вымотанный. Том входит, сверля его потемневшим железным взглядом, и закрывает дверь с громким щелчком.

— Нам надо поговорить, Джереми.

Джек сидит на кухне, откинувшись на спинку стула, полностью убитый, смотря серым взглядом в никуда. Когда дверь закрыта, он не слышит, о чём они говорят. Говорят ли вообще. Сердце у него регулярно пропускает удары, то колотясь со страшной силой, то замедляясь и делая удар раз в несколько секунд. У него сильно ноет за грудной клеткой. Он опускает взгляд на покрасневшие потрескавшиеся руки и замечает, что они дрожат. Он ловит себя на мысли, что если услышит, как _Джер_ плачет, у него разорвётся сердце.

Джек смотрит на часы. Пять минут. Восемь. Десять. Двенадцать. Он по-прежнему надеется в глубине души, что Том просто прочитает нотацию парню и оставит его в покое. Уже совсем поздно. Джереми ничего не ел.

Раздаётся глухой хлопок, и Джек поначалу думает, что соседи сверху что-то уронили на пол. Но потом ещё. И ещё. На Джека накатывает ледяная волна, когда он понимает, что происходит, и адреналин бьёт ему в мозг. Его начинает трясти, и он не сводит ошалелого взгляда с тёмного коридора, где находится их дверь.

Темп хлопков ровный, размеренный. Джек не знает, куда себя деть. Не знает, что думать. Знает только, что не выдержит звук крика или плача Джера. Джереми там, ему больно, он мучается. От мыслей плохо. Джек трёт лицо, болезненно растирая больные глаза.

Так продолжается несколько минут, а потом темп резко возрастает, и хлопки не прекращаются, один за одним, бесконечно, быстро и неостановимо.

Джеку болезненно дёргает за грудиной, и он вскакивает, порываясь ворваться в комнату. Он на шатающихся ногах подходит к треклятой двери, откуда звуки _наказания_ становятся всё слышнее и отчётливее. Но он не слышит Джереми. И ему становится страшно.

В ту же секунду всё прекращается. И наступает мёртвая тишина.

— Ты всё понял, Джереми? — глухой голос старшего мужчины. — Что я сказал ранее?

— Да, сэр. — Джек еле слышит его голос. Он плакал. Не вслух.

— Урок усвоен?

— Да, сэр.

— В следующий раз будет ещё хуже, если выкинешь что-нибудь подобное. Это ясно?

— Да, сэр.

Он ломает его. Джеку крутит кишки.

— Всё, всё закончилось. Ты прощён. Мы разберёмся с остальным. Позвать брата?

Неприятная волна катится по телу Джека.

— Да, сэр.

Дверь отворяется, и Джек видит Тома, на лбе у него блестит пот, сам он тяжело дышит. Ему не хочется на него смотреть. Взгляд падает на Джера. Он лежит одетый на постели, сжатый в комок, уткнувшийся лицом в сгиб локтя.

— Давай, — еле слышно говорит мужчина, — иди к нему.

Он запирает дверь за собой, шаги стихают. Джек чуть не кидается к постели, прикасаясь к брату, который горит и дрожит у него под ладонями, словно от лихорадки. Он напряжён и зажат, словно деревянный. Руки Джека скользят по нему, стараясь не касаться ног и спины, пытаясь разомкнуть ему руки, вывести из оцепенения.

— Джер, _о_ , маленький, — сбивчиво бормочет Джек, склоняясь над ним, садится рядом, осторожно кладёт его к себе на колени. Джереми лежит на боку, зажмуренный, с красным зарёванным лицом. Джек кренится над ним, осторожно вытирая ему по-юношески гладкие щёки. — Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Он не верит своим словам. Он устал. Он измучился. Ему тяжело. Истязание брата добивает его. Он целует Джера в горячий лоб, сжимается, а потом плачет. Тихо, задерживая дыхание. Как и Джереми. Семейная черта.

— Всё скоро пройдёт, мы отдохнём, я помогу, — бессвязно шепчет он, качая его в руках, как маленького ребёнка. Джереми ползёт наверх, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Он по-прежнему молчит. — Я знаю, что больно, маленький.

Джереми остервенело трясёт головой в отрицательном ответе.

— Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, если скажешь, я не буду ругаться, я не сержусь, — шепчет Джек, не переставая гладить его по мокрым растрёпанным волосам.

— Я не маленький, — сорвавшимся шёпотом отвечает ему Джереми, и Джек замирает. Он чуть отстраняет брата от себя и заглядывает ему в мокрые покрасневшие глаза, которые сейчас голубели как никогда. И улыбается, когда видит на дне искорку веселья. Джек смеётся, дёргано, открыто, и Джереми вместе с ним.

Они сидят так вместе, позволяя боли выплеснуться через слёзы.

Когда Джереми успокаивается, Джек ухаживает за ним. Он обращается с ним бережно и осторожно, лечит его, помогает переодеться. Джереми впадает в короткую дрёму, и Джек через час приносит ему ужин, когда тот просыпается.

Джек сидит с ним всю ночь, выводя на лопатках успокаивающие круги. Джереми часто просыпается от беспокойного сна, но Джек тут, и он снова засыпает.

Наутро Джек собирается на работу, и Джереми просыпается.

— Ма пришла со смены, — тихо говорит Джек, склоняясь над братом и гладя его по лицу. — Ты не будешь один.

— А я не один, — глухо и сонливо отвечает парнишка, едва открывая глаза. — У меня есть ты.


End file.
